The overall purpose of the proposed research is to clarify the intracellular stage of fat absorption by the intestine. Additionally, we will elucidate factors controlling or regulating the lipid transport. Specific goals include finding the mechanisms comprising the formation of lipid droplets in the endoplasmic reticulum, matrix of the cytoplasm, and Golgi complex in absorptive epithelial cells. The methods for investigating transport of triglyceride in the cell includes transmission electron microscopy of the tissue during fat absorption in vivo and during incubations of intestine with bile salt micellar solutions. Quantitative studies of triglyceride transport include utilizing 14-C-labelled fatty acid.